Ashs' experience sleepover
by AestheticPisces
Summary: Ash finds Gary in his bed! And Garys' dumba** doesn't know how he got there. They pull it off as a sleepover. Rated M for drug use, language, smut and comedy. not finished and will probably have a bigger story to it. Enjoy.


Using a suggested pairing.

Rated M for a little bit of usage of drugs and alcohol, hardcore smut and profanity.

Ash's point of view for right now.

Ash - 17

Gary -18

I woke up and rolled over in bed, it was around 9 am and my mom is probably still asleep.

"G-gary?! What the hell are you doing in my bed??!" Gary opened his eyes halfway. "What? Where am I?" His voice groggy and rough, but yet deeper since he's grown a bit since Kanto. "What are you talking about Gary? How did you get in my bed and why?" Ash freaked out a bit, springing up. "Agh my head" Gary held his head with a rough tone in his voice. "G-gary... Get out of my bed, NOW." Ashs' face turned a slight shade of pink. "Why? lets just go back to bed, I'm exausted, I dont know how i managed to get into your house, but I guess this is now a sleepover." Gary snickered a bit, coughing and clearing his rough throat. "B-but Gary.. Y-your blanket, it's..poking up?" Ash knew nothing about dicks, even at his age, hes never even considered touching himself, all he knows, is girls are hot, but he doesn't like to do anything with girls, he'd much rather catch Pokemon, he's very innocent, never done anything in his life, not even weed. Garys' face became flustered as he noticed, he feels his cock tightening against his skinny jeans, feeling the need to release himself. "Oh, thats nothing, must just be something under the covers, now go back to sleep Ash!" Gary pleaded. "I wanna know whats under the covers tho!" Ashs' face confused, hes grabbed the stick looking bulge from on top of the covers, garys' face went from tired to shocked real fast, and he moaned. "Mmph.. Ash..Don't do that again!" Ash, still confused and dumbfounded as always, decides to investigate, he waited till gary rolled over in annoyance and peeked under the covers to investigate, when he noticed Gary rubbing something, confused, Ash reaches his hand under the covers, and his head, and grabbed Garys' cock. Gary just about jumped out of the bed. "Ash WHAT THE FUCK you gay faggot!" Ashs' confused face finally got the message of what he touched LOUD and clear. "O-oh wait what? Gary, are you okay? Why is your dick huge?" Gary face palmed, understanding now that, Ash doesnt know anything about anything. "Okay uhm..Well, Ash, when a male gets aroused, or even sometimes waking up in the morning, your dick grows hard, and tall, and sometimes you have to release something callled sperm, which..proceeds to make you orgasm, which, is the most amazing feeling a person can have!" Gary gloated, feeling like the Alpha since he's teaching an idiot. "Oh...I'm gonna lay back down now." Ash layed down and covered himself up and rolled away from Gary, And he layed down to, deciding to wait to touch himself until later on, and slides his cock back into his pants and closes his eyes. Ash on the other hand wanted to experience this..so called "orgasm". Ash carefully pulled down his pants a little bit and pulled out his tiny flacid cock, he's very confused as to what to do, so he just does what he saw Gary doing, and starts to rub himself. Soon, he was hard as a rock for the first time in his life, and surprisingly, his cock was huge, its was around 8 inches. Ash started rubbing himself faster, as his minf for the first time ever filled up with hormones and sexual images, thinking about girls in bikini's, but for some reason, his mind can't stop going towards Gary, and his huge cock, he thought it was wrong to think about guys that way, and that girls were only acceptable. Ash neared climax, but didnt really know it since hes never experienced it. Ash unknowingly starts letting out deep, hot grunts and moans, over and over again getting louder and louder, he forgot Gary was even in the room as his mind fogged up. He gripped his pillow tightly and arched his back, throwing his neck back violently as he gripped his cock, so confused but doesnt care, his body shook and before he knew it, he came hard all over his chest and even hitting his face a few times. "Oh fuuuuck yessss! Ahhh~" He moaned and grunted. Gary had been awake all along, couldnt go back go sleep. Gary was flustered, he had been very confused on his sexuality for years now. Gary, already close from earlier, pushed his face into the pillow and started violently rubbing his 7 inch cock. "Oh, fuck, A-Ash" Ash heard. Pillows aren't fully sound proof. "Gary..." Ash feeling very hot for Gary, but also feeling wrong. "N-no Ash its not what it looks like! Go back to sle-" Ash cuts of gary with a deep, hot kiss, grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed, Ash didn't know what he was doing, only that he wanted him badly. "Shut up Gary. Cum for me." Ash pulled off the covers to reveal Garys' throbbing cock, Ash started rubbing it. At this point Gary said fuck it to whats right and whats wrong, he wanted him, thats all he could register, his lust was strong. Gary already being very close, bends Ash over and sticks his cock up his warm ass. Ash had no fucking clue what was going on. Ash nearly screamed and his cock grew solid as a fucking boulder. Gary pushed his head down into the pillow with his ass in the air and started to fuck him and rub him. Ash being that premature kid when it came to sex or cumming, started shaking already, and came hard into Garys' hand. This pushed Gary over the edge and he grabbed onto Ashs' ass for balance, gripped a clump of his hair and came hard into his ass, filling it up and making it leak. "Ashhhhhh!!~" "Garyyyyy!!~" Both of them screamed and collapsed on top of eachother, satisfied, until they heard his mom walking upstairs towards their room, they quickly pulled up their pants and covered back up, pretending they were both asleep still. Ash, feeling weird as the cum up his asshole started to harden and dry. His mom closed the door and walked back downstairs. "They must have had a sleepover! How cute." She smiled and went to grab her keys, heading to the store. "Hey..Gary..what does this make us..?" Ash blushed, and kissed his cheek. Gary being the way he was wanted to slap him and say nothing. But, he was starting to fall for Ash. "I guess...We could hide that we're..dating for a while until we figure out if it'll work out?" Gary stammered, feeling stupid for ever letting this happen, but sort of really glad it did. "Sounds good to me" Ash smiled. "You know, i never saw you as the dominant one, but I like it.." Gary snickered a bit. "So, Ash.." Gary pulls out a bag of green stuff and 2 beers. "How about we get fucked up together and have sex all day? Or maybe play games?" Ash looked confused "Whats..that green stuff, and whats beer?" Gary wanted to facepalm "You'll find out, so, what do you say?" Ash reluctantly grabbed the beer and weed. "Alright..I'll try it I guess, but only one." Ash opened up the beer and took a big gulp and almost threw up. "Ew what the fuck this shit is disgusting!" Gary laughed. "Then maybe you're more of a weed person?" Gary pulled out a pipe and put the weed inside, and grabbed his lighter. "Here, just put you mouth on this end, and inhale when i put the flame to it" Ash did exactlt what he said, getting a big hit, he inhaled it and held it for 10 seconds like Gary told him to. " ***Cough* *Cough***... _Woah_. I feel, weird." Ash leaned back and started smiling big. "I like this" He laughed. Gary smiled and took a couple big hits. The whole room smelled like skunk. "Gary..." "Yes, Ash?" Ash looked over to gary with a smirk. "I fucking _want_ you, so bad." Ash felt himself get hard again. It had been an hour since they last did it. "Ash..Let's wait a little while, alright?" Gary pulled out his Xbox controller and turned on the Xbox, giving the other one to Ash. "B-but Gary..I need you, I can feel myself tighten inside my pants, its torture." Ash pouted, making Gary laugh sadisticly. "You're just gonna have to wait, hot stuff~" Ash moaned, annoyed and sad now. "Whatever" Ash crossed his arms and went to sit on the floor with Gary, they played Halo together for about 2 hours, getting high off and on, Ash knew his mom would be gone until 9 or 10, and it was only 12. Ash and Gary started to make out rapidly and Gary pushed Ash onto the floor pushing his knee onto his hard bulging crotch. Ash begged Gary, he couldn't wait any longer, he was still premature down there from not having really any experience, and if Gary kept teasing him, he was going to bust inside his pants, and he knew it, he now knew the feeling of when he gets really close. "G-ah~ Gary please, if you keep teasing me with your hands through my underwear..I'm gonna cum." Gary let out a teasing moan, feeling dominant and not really wanting to have sex again till tonight, he decided he wanted to see Ashs' hot face when he cums hard. Gary pulls out Ashs' throbbing precum dripping cock and starts rubbing it. Ash was on the verge of exploading when Gary put his mouth onto Ashs' cock and started to suck up and down, his entire length. Ash was dumbfounded and shocked, he's never felt this before. "G-Gary. Ah~Fuck~" Ash really wanted to feel what it feels like to fuck Gary in his ass, see his face, feel his tight insides. "Gary, please, let me feel how it feels to fuck you." Gary stared at Ash awkwardly "Uuuhm...I don't really know if i want that right now, but I do want that from you..I'm curious. Can we do it later tonight before your mom gets home?" Ash replied with a bob of his head "Fine" Gary began to suck his cock faster and faster and faster, licking his sensitive tip and the slit of his head which was pouring precum. "Oh fuck, Gar-AHHHH~" Ash busted inside of Garys' mouth. "Mmph" Gary struggled to swallow it all but did it. "Mm Ash..You taste amazing" Gary felt himself get very hard from that. "Let me taste you too!" Ash bent down and pulled Garys' pants down. "But Ash i don't really want to right no-" Gary moaned, interupted by Ashs' tight wet mouth. "O-oh FUCK yes!" Gary screamed, he's only ever had this done to him once by some stupid slutty bitch back in highschool about a year ago. Ash didn't know what he was doing, but he seem to like when he flicked his tongue on the tip of his and head suck up and down, so he swirled his tongue aroudn garys' sweet rock hard cock. "A-a-a-ashhhhh!" Ash felt Garys' balls tighten against his face, he was all the way down to the base of his cock. Ash cupped Garys' balls in his hand and began to massage them. "N-no don't do that!!" Gary leaned back and had to lean on the floor to keep his balance, Gary spewed into Ashs' mouth like a rocket, moaning at the top of his lungs. "Asssshhhhhh baby _~cumming~_ " Ash was in shock but swallowed it all the best he could, after all, he didn't want to dissapoint Gary, Ash felt happy, not only did Gary call him baby, he came in his mouth for the first time! "Oh gary.. You're fucking perfect" Ash said, cheeks flustered pink and red, feeling accomplished. "So...Can I fuck you later?" Ash begged. "I'm soooo curious, pleeeeaaaaase!" Gary sighed "Yes..Baby, later." Ash blushed bright red "B-Baby..I love you" Ash didn't even realize he said I love you. Gary smiled and looked into Ashs' eyes "I love you too, babe." Gary softly and deeply kissed Ash. They both layed down and cuddled, deciding to take a little nap before they go out or do whatever they want together.

End of chapter! There may be more, i wnat to make this a cute little story between them maybe. I hope you liked it so far, I ran out of ideas and decided to take a suggestion from someone for this pairing. --


End file.
